Love for Machinery
by Resotii Watasaki
Summary: The girls go to rescue a boy from the clutches of Mojo but there's something mysterious about this boy.


**Love for Machinery**

**A PPGZ/Astro Boy Crossover Fanfic by Resotii Watasaki**

**A/N: This is actually a relatively old story; I just now decided to post it here on **

"Professor! Call in the Powerpuff Girls!" The Mayor of New Townsville's face appeared on one of the screens at Professor Utionium's Laboratory. He looked frantic. "I've gotten word that Mojo Jojo has kidnapped a young boy and he's holding him hostage in his lair!"

"Don't worry, Mayor," Professor Utionium coaxed, "We'll call in the girls immediately!" He nodded toward a boy who looked to be about eight years old and a miniature version of the Professor. "Ken, you know what to do."

"Right, dad." Ken nodded back and turned to a small robotic dog. "Poochy, go!"

Poochy jumped up and shouted at the top of his lungs. "Powerpuff Girls, we need yooooou!"

At school, the girls were in the middle of a math lesson. They were dozing off respectively. Suddenly the circular compacts on their belts began to flash. They were alert instantly smiling at each other knowingly.

"Teacher!" They said in unison, standing up and raising their hands.

The teacher turned around from the chalkboard with confusion.

"I think I'm coming down with a _horrible_ cold!" Blossom exclaimed dramatically.

"Me too...!" Bubbles added with a cough.

"Ugh...same here!" Buttercup said with a groan.

The teacher sighed in dismay. "Oh, go and see the nurse then!"

Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup ran out of the classroom but they did not go to the nurse's station they instead ran up the stairs of the school to the roof.

They put their hands up as rings appeared. They pulled the compacts out of their belts and in a flashy show they were transformed into the Powerpuff Girls Z! (a/n: I didn't want to describe their transformations and if you watch the show you'd understand how hard it would be to do that...)

Blossom opened her magenta compact to reveal a screen that showed Professor Utionium's face. "Girls, head to Mojo's lair, the Mayor tells us that he's holding a boy captive there!"

"We're on it, Professor." Blossom replied and shut the compact, putting it back into her belt.

"Why would Mojo kidnap an innocent boy?" Bubbles' looked worried.

"We'll find out!" Buttercup answered, and took off. Blossom and Bubbles following close behind.

The girls soared above the city and headed straight for Mojo's small, unpleasant looking cabin. They burst through the doors, to find Mojo looking startled to see them.

"Let go of the boy, Mojo!" Blossom commanded, pointing a stern finger at the mutant monkey.

Mojo snickered wickedly in reply as a shadow with bright red eyes appeared behind him.

"W-What's that?" Bubbles questioned, shivering.

"I h-have no idea." Blossom replied backing up a bit.

Before they had a chance to react the shadow figure came flying, punching Buttercup to the ground.

"Buttercup!" Blossom and Bubbles cried in unison.

"I'm okay." Buttercup grunted, sitting up and rubbing her head.

The mysterious being was now in view. And it was a boy. He looked to be about the same age as the girls. He had jet black hair with two sharp looking spikes on the front and back of his head. But his hair looked unusually shiny like it was fake. He was wearing a blue jacket with a red collar, underneath his jacket seemed to be a white t-shirt. He had a pair of bluish-black pants on as well. Lastly, he had bright red boots. His hands were clenched in fury and his expression deadly with anger.

"I don't get it... d-do you think this is the boy that the Mayor was talking about?" Bubbles asked in a low, scared voice.

"It has to be." Buttercup said getting up from the ground. "I think Mojo has done something to him though."

Mojo chuckled. "I guess you figured it out, green one. Mojo kidnapped this robot and brainwashed him into destroying you Powerpuff Girls!"

"Robot?" The three of them questioned in unison, looking extremely confused.

"Yes. Yes. Get him Minion Mojo!" Mojo commanded and the robot boy charged at all three of them but the girls were quick to dodge.

"Bubbles, capture him!" Blossom huffed.

"I'm on it!" Bubbles replied and waved her bubble wand sharply, a large bubble coming out of it and enclosing the mysterious robot boy.

The robot boy struggled, punching with all his might but the bubble was too powerful.

"Now for you..." Buttercup grimaced, gripping her mallet tightly.

"No, no... hitting of Mojo will not be necessary. Mojo was just joking with Powerpuff Girls, honest." Mojo said, his voice cracking with fear.

But Buttercup showed no mercy for him, pounding her mallet into the ground causing a green bolt to shoot towards Mojo. Upon impact Mojo was launched through the roof of his house and out of sight.

"You're soooo meaaaaaan!" Mojo shouted.

"Nice job, Buttercup!" Blossom beamed, but Buttercup wasn't listening.

She looked furious, staring out toward the hole in the roof where Mojo had been thrown out of, breathing hard.

"Buttercup?" Bubbles questioned, landing next to her. "Are you alright?"

Buttercup snapped out of her frustration. "H-huh? Yeah, I'm okay. We should get back to the lab... hopefully the Professor can help this robot boy."

"Well, I will be able to reverse the effects of Mojo's brainwashing but there's one problem..." Professor spoke thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?" Blossom asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"...It'll cause memory loss. Amnesia, so to speak."

"If it's the only way to help him than we'll have to do it!" Buttercup urged with determination.

"Yeah!" Blossom and Bubbles agreed in unison.

And with that, they placed the robot boy onto a bed and put restraints on him. He was still fighting to get away but the girls helped to put him on to the bed so the Professor could restrain him. They placed a helmet onto his head.

"What are you doing to me!?" The boy shouted in an angry scowl. It was the first thing he had said since they had met him.

Instead of answering his question, the Professor said, "Ken, pull the lever."

Ken nodded and did as the Professor had asked.

A bright blue beam of light made its way through the wires connected to the helmet and caused the helmet to glow very brightly. The robot boy went limp from the sensation.

"Is he okay?" Bubbles said with concern.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine." the Professor reassured with a smile. "The helmet has just caused him to fall asleep, on account of having to extract the evil that Mojo had put into him. It's an intense process."

As soon as the Professor had finished explaining the robot boy's condition, the bright light illuminating from the helmet had dimmed. The Professor walked over to the bed and gently removed the helmet from the robot boy's head. His eyes fluttered open.

"W-Where am I?" He asked sitting up.

"You're at the Professor's lab in New Townsville." Blossom explained. "Um... do you know who you are?"

"I'm...I'm Astro." He replied but he seemed unsure of himself.

"Well, Astro, I'm Blossom, and these are my comrades, Bubbles and Buttercup." Blossom said with confidence.

Buttercup rolled her eyes and added, "Anyway, Mojo, a villain here in New Townsville kidnapped you and brainwashed you into being evil."

Astro stared at Buttercup... something about her seemed familiar.

"W-What?" Buttercup asked.

"It's just... you remind me of someone." Astro said still gazing at her.

"Oh? Who's that?"

Astro got a perplexed look on his face, unable to answer her question.

"It's okay if you don't remember right now, Astro." Bubbles told him sweetly.

Astro didn't respond, looking away.

Nearby, Poochy was tugging at Ken's pant leg.

"Keeeen..." He whined. "It's lunch time and I'm staaaarving."

Ken sighed. "Okay, Poochy. I'll get you some lunch."

He walked over to a machine that had pictures of different food items. He pressed a button showing a picture of bowl of dog food. Instantly, a bowl filled with dog food dispensed from the compartment.

"Food! Food! Food!" Poochy was chanting happily, as he ran in circles around Ken's feet.

"Geez, Poochy, calm down." Ken told him, laugher in his voice.

He lifted the bowl from the compartment and onto the ground. Poochy began to eat from it like he hadn't had a bite to eat in days.

"Wait...isn't he a robot?" Astro looked dumbfounded.

"Well, yeah," Ken explained. "But this white light called white Z rays hit him and now he's more life-like. He can also talk, obviously." He added with a bit of humor.

"We were also hit by that light." Buttercup furthered. "In fact, we were just normal girls until we got hit with them."

"Buttercup..." Blossom warned, nudging her in the arm.

But Buttercup continued, "At first I hated the fact that I had to wear a skirt...but now I've realized that if that's what it takes to keep New Townsville out of harm's way than I'll do it."

Astro was extremely fascinated with Buttercup's explanation or maybe he was just fascinated in her. He was staring at her with great interest. There was a silence since Buttercup was finished talking. Buttercup made eye contact with him and she actually blushed and looked away shyly.

Blossom and Bubbles looked surprised. Buttercup, a tough-as-nails-no-nonsense fighter, was acting...girly.

Buttercup then did something even more surprising. She was reaching for her compact, in an attempt to return to her mortal self.

"Buttercup, no!" Blossom whispered hoarsely, grabbing Buttercup's arm and pulling her toward her. "You can't show him your true identity! We're supposed to be very secretive about it, remember?" She continued, which was weird coming from her considering she always had trouble keeping the fact that she was a Powerpuff Girl a secret.

"It'll be fine." Buttercup whispered back simply. "I just have this feeling that I can trust Astro.

"Well...okay." Blossom sighed, letting go of her.

Buttercup took the compact out of her belt, opening it and pressing a few buttons. Instantly, she began to glow and she was back in her normal attire.

For some reason Astro started to stare at Buttercup with a look of surprise.

"What's wrong?" She questioned.

"Cora?" was his reply.

"Who's Cora?" Blossom butt in, getting in Astro's face.

Buttercup pushed her aside. "Is she someone you know?"

Astro clutched his head, as if he were in pain.

"What's going on with him?" Buttercup asked the Professor in a panic.

"If my assumption is correct..." the Professor explained. "He might be having a memory surge!"

"Memory surge...?" The girls said in unison.

"It's an experience where he gains a lot of knowledge of his memory in an instant."

As if on cue, Astro gasped and began spewing at the mouth. "Where's my dad? And Cora? What is this place? I need to get back to Metro City!"

"Calm down, Astro. We'll help you get back home, don't worry." The Professor reassured.

Astro breathed a sigh of relief, coming to his senses about what had happened to him. "I remember this green monkey guy terrorizing Metro City. I went to put a stop to it but I guess... he captured me."

Everyone was listening to him inventively, waiting for him to continue.

"All I can remember was being put into this electrical cage then after that it's all a blank."

"We can fill you in." Blossom said with a smile. "You see, the monkey who captured you was Mojo Jojo, a notorious villain here in New Townsville. He brainwashed you into thinking you were an evil menace but luckily us Powerpuff Girls were here to save the day!"

"Oh brother..." Buttercup said under her breath.

"How rude of us, we never introduced ourselves!" Bubbles exclaimed as if it was the end of the world. "I'm Bubbles."

"The name's Blossom!" Blossom added saluting.

"Buttercup." Buttercup said simply.

"Nice to meet you, Buttercup." Astro told Buttercup with a sweet smile, blushing lightly.

"What are we, chopped liver?" Blossom questioned to Bubbles.

"Sorry, it's just... oh never mind." Astro said sheepishly.

"I think Astro has a little crush on Buttercup." Blossom whispered to Bubbles in a singsong voice. Bubbles giggled in return.

"Um...I was wondering..." Astro began, hesitantly, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"What's up?" Buttercup replied with a skeptical look.

"Do you think you guys could...you know...make me into a more realistic boy?" He looked at the ground, shuffling his feet, afraid of the response he would get.

"Well...Astro, I'm sure we could try something but why do you want to become more realistic?" The Professor told him, thoughtfully.

"Um..." Astro's gaze drifted toward Buttercup but he looked away instantly and said. "I just want to."

"I see." The Professor nodded. He was silent for a long moment, scratching his chin.

Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup exchanged confused looks.

Then suddenly Professor shouted, "I know a way!"

This sudden outburst made everyone jump.

"We can transfer some white light to you from the girls!"

Astro smiled happily saying, "That's awesome!"

Soon Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup, she had switched back to her Powerpuff Girls Z outfit, were strapped to tables, with helmets similar to the one that Astro wore when he was rid of evil, only these didn't cover their eyes. Astro, in turn was strapped down as well.

"You guys ready?" The Professor asked. His hand was on the lever that would enact the process of transferring the Powerpuff Girls Z's powers to Astro.

"Yes!" They all said in unison.

The Professor nodded in reply and pulled down the lever. There was a high-pitched buzzing noise as the Powerpuff Girls Z were zapping... well not really zapped because the sensation of transferring their powers to Astro was relatively painless. The buzzing faded away and the deed was done.

After they were all out of the straps that held them to the tables, Buttercup turned to Astro and asked him, "Feel any different?"

"Um..."Astro started. "...well, yeah, sort of. I actually feel kind of...hungry."

Everyone started to laugh and at first Astro seemed offended but he joined in as well.

When they had all settled down, the Professor remarked, "Astro, if you'd like something to eat, we'll be more than happy to whip something up for you."

"Thanks, Professor." Astro beamed.

The Professor walked over to the food machine and pressed a picture of a slice of pizza. (a/n: Okay, I know this didn't exist in the PPGZ anime but oh well.) "Any topping requests for your pizza, Astro?"

"Uh..." Astro wasn't sure at first but quickly said, "Just pepperoni is fine."

Soon, a large slice of pepperoni pizza was presented on a plate out of the compartment.

"Here you are." The Professor smiled, handing it to Astro.

Astro smiled back and sat down on the couch and started eating. "Wow, this tastes great!"

Buttercup giggled and this surprised Blossom and Bubbles because Buttercup _never_ giggled.

After Astro was finished eating, Buttercup and Astro just talked, Astro told her more about Metro City, where he was from, and in turn Buttercup told him about herself.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang (a/n: I'm pretty sure the Professor's lab in PPGZ doesn't have a doorbell but I decided to make it have one.)

"Who could that be?" The Professor questioned walking towards the front door.

Opening it he revealed a young girl who looked to be sixteen years old. She had black hair with purple streaks in it. She had purple long-sleeve shirt with a lime green t-shirt over it. She had blue skinny jeans with rips in them and red converse. (a/n: okay, just clarifying that I made up this outfit for her and in the Astro Boy movie she's supposedly eighteen but I made her a few years younger. And if you've seen the 2009 Astro Boy movie you'll most likely know who I'm describing) She looked like she hadn't gotten much sleep for days.

"Hello. How can I help you?" the Professor greeted kindly.

"Um, I'm Cora," The girl replied. "I've been looking everywhere for this robot boy named Astro. He's about this tall," She made a gesture with her hands to show Astro's height. "Has a hair style with spikes and... well, I've been looking for him for days... ever since that stupid monkey kidnapped him."

"Well, Cora, you've came to the right place because Astro is here." The Professor smiled. "Come on in."

"Thanks." Cora said quickly before she ran inside. "Astro!" She shouted when she saw him, running toward him.

"Cora!" Astro shouted back, heading towards her as well.

When they met they embraced in a caring hug.

"Oh, Astro," Cora started. "I'm so glad you're alright."

"I'm happy to see you again, Cora." Astro said back.

Buttercup looked from afar feeling slightly jealous.

"You're like my little brother, you know that?" Cora explained, holding Astro at arm's length. "I never want anything bad to happen to you."

"Thanks, Cora. You mean a lot to me too." Astro smiled.

Buttercup breathed an inaudible sigh of relief. But why was she feeling this way? Why was she falling in love with a boy she barely even knew? Maybe it was just fate. It sure felt like it to her.

"I'm going to call Dr. Tenma so he knows that you're safe. He's been sick with worry as well." Cora told Astro, taking out her phone.

She quickly dialed Dr. Tenma's number. As she waited for him to answer Astro perked up.

"Hey," He said. "Maybe I should answer the phone. I bet it'll make him happy to hear my voice."

Cora beamed at Astro's brilliant idea. "Great thinking, Astro." She said, giving him the phone.

"Hello?" Dr. Tenma's voice came on from the phone.

"Dad?" Astro replied.

"Astro!" Dr. Tenma gasped. "Y-You're alright!"

"Yeah, Dad, I'm okay. These superhero girls saved me from the kidnapper and helped me return to normal."

"Return to normal?" Dr. Tenma was confused.

"Yeah, dad, the monkey who kidnapped me, anyway his name was Mojo Jojo and he brainwashed me into thinking I was evil."

"Ah, I see. Well, Astro, I'm glad you were able to find such helpful people."

Astro glanced at Buttercup when his dad said that.

"Thanks, Dad."

"I would like to come over so I can thank them, do you think you could give me an address?"

"Sure."

Dr. Tenma arrived at the lab pretty quickly. Probably from the excitement of seeing his son again, as soon as he came he and Astro shared a loving embrace and Dr. Tenma was so relieved to see him again but honestly, there was one question that needed to be answered.

"Um... not to be rude or anything..." Bubbles started.

"But if Astro's your...son, then..." Blossom continued.

"...why is he a robot?" Buttercup finished.

"Well, there's a long story behind that." Dr. Tenma said, scratching his chin. "You see, Astro wasn't always a robot. In fact, he was a young boy named Tobey. But after I freak accident, I lost him." There was a brief pause, as if Dr. Tenma couldn't bring himself to continue. But sighing, he managed to do it.

"Anyway, I was so stricken with grieve that I decided I wanted to try to bring him back to life...as a robot, using DNA I found from the hat he was wearing when the accident happened. At first, the robot version of my son, well, you Astro." He looked to Astro when he said this. Astro nodded back in reply. "...was nothing like my son and I couldn't bring myself to keep him so I...drove him away."

The girls exchanged looks of sympathy.

"But... I came to realize that even though Astro wasn't Tobey... he was still my son." He concluded with a sincere smile.

"That's a touching story, Dr. Tenma." Bubbles gushed.

"Yeah, I suppose it is." Dr. Tenma agreed.

"Uh, Dad, there's something I'd like to tell you." Astro said nervously.

"What is it, Astro?"

"Well, you see, the Professor and the girls did something to me to help me become more human."

Dr. Tenma's eyes widened in surprise but it was a good kind of surprise. "Really now?"

"Yeah, I can eat now and do other things humans do."

"That's fantastic, Astro!" Dr. Tenma exclaimed. "I mean I built you to be as human like as possible but now you're even more like a human? This is just marvelous!"

"Yeah, Astro. That's great." Cora added patting him on the back.

Dr. Tenma then gasped causing everyone to jump. "This means I can make my famous dish that you used to love!"

Astro beamed at his father's new found happiness.

"C'mon, Astro we should get home right away!" Dr. Tenma continued, grabbing Astro by the wrist.

"Wait, Dad," Astro halted him, pulling his wrist away. "I'm sorry but...I'm really going to miss these people." He said, looking at the Professor, Ken, Poochy, and the girls.

"I see..." Dr. Tenma said. He then paused as if to be thinking. "Well, Astro, you can visit them anytime you like."

Astro got the biggest smile on his face and ran over to the girls. Well, mainly Buttercup.

"See ya later, Buttercup."

"Bye, Astro."

They then leaped into an embrace but without thinking Astro kissed Buttercup right on the lips! Buttercup's eyes widened with surprise and she blushed deeply. Astro, realizing what he had done pulled away instantly.

"Buttercup, I-I'm so sorry. I didn't me-" Astro began apologizing frantically.

"Astro, it's okay." Buttercup replied interrupting him.

She then kissed him on the lips. It was a short sweet gesture but cute all the same.

"Aww, how romantic." Bubbles cooed, beaming.

"It makes me want to get back with Randy..." Blossom added.

"BLOSSOM!" Buttercup and Bubbles shouted in unison.

"What?" Blossom replied with a shrug.

**The End**

**I hope you liked it. And please no hate comments about the idea of Astro and Buttercup being together. It's just a crossover pairing that I've grown to like (and made up as well). **


End file.
